


I and Love and You

by sophiahelix



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I Love You, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiahelix/pseuds/sophiahelix
Summary: Just because Yuuri hasn't said it doesn't mean he doesn't feel it, Victor thinks.He never worries, but he sometimes wonders.





	I and Love and You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to pearlo for the "I love you" prompt "muffled, from the other side of the door"

Victor says _I love you_ from sunrise to sunset and every hour in between, in as many languages and ways as he can muster. Pet names, diminutives, anything to surprise a laugh out of Yuuri, or to put that fond crease between his brows, when he doesn't know what Victor is saying but he knows it's ridiculous. Victor’s never done anything by halves, and loving Yuuri is no different.

Yuuri doesn't really do _I love you_ , or least that's how it seems. Victor’s not sure if it's cultural or personal or a mix of both, but he's had to learn to read between the lines, taking touches and glances and tender smiles for what Yuuri really means. Just because Yuuri hasn't said it doesn't mean he doesn't feel it, Victor thinks.

He never worries, but he sometimes wonders. 

Morning, when Victor’s dancing around the kitchen and bumps Yuuri’s hip with his, making him spill the spoonful of coffee he was putting in the French press. “Hey!” Yuuri protests, sleepily. “Sor-ry, love you!” Victor singsongs, reaching for the sponge, and turns back to see Yuuri’s startled face, before his glance slides away.

Noon, when Yuuri’s knotting his tie and hurrying out to the lunchtime meeting Victor arranged with a sponsor. “I should be home for dinner,” he says, leaning in to kiss Victor goodbye. “Mm, love you,” Victor says, without thinking. There's a pause, and then Yuuri mumbles, “Uh, ittekimasu,” before he goes out the door, hardly giving Victor time to reply “itterashai” before he's gone.

Night, when they're still breathing hard in bed, sharing the same sweet cool air, and Victor gasps “I love you” to Yuuri’s wide, starry eyes. Yuuri doesn't lift his head from Victor’s chest, and truly, everything that just happened between them is the answer. Still, he doesn't say anything in reply, just looks and looks.

It shouldn't matter, but it does.

And then there's the rainy afternoon when Yakov cancels practice and throws everyone out of the rink ( _Go away, you're all useless today_ ), even though Victor protests they should be allowed to stay as student and coach ( _Coach? What kind of coach can't listen?_ ). The rain makes Victor’s bad hip and Yuuri’s bad ankle ache and they snap at each other all the way home on the tram and in the elevator going upstairs, and then Victor stomps off to put the kettle on and Yuuri goes to put on drier clothes. Standing there, waiting for the water to boil, Victor has a sudden wave of amusement and regret at the last half hour, and goes to apologize.

The bedroom door is shut. He can hear Yuuri banging around, picking things up off the floor and shutting drawers, muttering to himself. And then:

“Victor Nikiforov, I love you more than anything but if you don't start picking up your shit _I swear to god_ — ”

He doesn't get to finish the sentence, because Victor pushes the door open and crosses the room to him in three great bounds, feeling like his feet hardly touch the ground. 

Yuuri jerks his head up in surprise. His arms are full of Victor’s clothes and books, a set of earbuds dangling from his fingers. He's still wet from the rain, drops shining in his tousled dark hair, wearing just a short-sleeved undershirt and cotton practice shorts with his socks pulled up, and god, Victor has never ever loved him more than in this moment.

“Victor?” Yuuri asks, wide-eyed.

And for once, it's Victor who’s without words.

He swallows and reaches down, cupping Yuuri’s face with one hand, gentle and precious. Yuuri must see the aching tenderness in Victor’s eyes because he smiles, rueful, like he's laughing at himself.

“You were outside, eh,” Yuuri murmurs. He reaches up and rubs the back of his neck, flushed and grinning.

Victor smiles too, and leans down. Yuuri shuts his eyes, still smiling. He thinks, in the moment of breath before their mouths meet, that Yuuri whispers something, but it's nothing he didn't already know.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [sophia-helix](http://sophia-helix.tumblr.com)


End file.
